


Darkness

by lordofnothing1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Depression, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordofnothing1/pseuds/lordofnothing1





	Darkness

I look around.  
I see nothing.  
I listen closely,  
And hear nothing.

Darkness envelops me,  
The silence oppresses.  
"When may I move?"  
"Nevermore."

An ache creeps into my bones,  
But I still cannot move.  
Darkness reigns over me,  
Black as pitch my sight.


End file.
